


Caro Fratello

by Reversano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reversano/pseuds/Reversano
Summary: Sasuke non è mai riuscito a rassegnarsi alla morte di suo fratello, a distanza di anni il suo ricordo lo tormenta ancora. Mancano pochi giorni all'avvento dell'anno nuovo e, con al suo fianco il migliore amico Naruto pronto ad aiutarlo, Sasuke vuole tentare di dare uno strappo al passato.(Raccolta di drabble partecipante al contest "It's the final countdown" indetto dal gruppo Naruto Fanfiction Italia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Spumante

#1 Spumante

“Quindi,” Naruto si grattò la nuca. “finalmente è arrivato il giorno di questa dichiarazione.”

Sasuke strinse il bordo del tavolo. Aveva gli occhi rossi. “Non ho mai superato la morte di mio fratello.”

“La consapevolezza è il primo passo per riuscire ad andare avanti.”

“Sono passati diciassette anni.”

“Ecco… non pensarci, beviamoci sopra! Vedrai, ti sentirai meglio.”

Naruto scovò un vecchio spumante impolverato. Lo stappò, tracannò qualche sorso e l’offrì all’amico. Sasuke tentennò ma poi bevve a lungo. Un rivolo gli scese lungo le labbra, mentre le lacrime gli solcavano le gote.

Si staccò dalla bottiglia. Naruto lo guardava raggiante.

“Conservo ancora la sua divisa scolastica, vuoi vederla?”


	2. Autoreggenti

#2 Autoreggenti

Sasuke indossò la divisa con estrema disinvoltura e metodica. Seduto sul bordo del letto iniziò ad agganciare i calzini scuri ai reggicalze, li tirò bene sul polpaccio tornito.

Naruto deglutì e sudò freddo mentre osservava quei gesti quasi rituali.

“A che pensi?” Sasuke bisbigliò fissando Naruto attraverso lo specchio.

“Se sapessi il motivo cambierebbe qualcosa per te?”

“Cambierebbe tutto.” Sasuke chiuse i polsini della camicia inamidata.

“Stavo pensando… e se ti avesse lasciato un biglietto? Un biglietto minuscolo nascosto in una tasca interna o addirittura nella federa della giacca?”

“Perché mai avrebbe dovuto nascondere qualcosa che voleva far sapere?” Replicò bilioso.

“Forse perché voleva che solo una persona lo sapesse.”


	3. Botti e botte

#3 Botti e botte

Naruto dispose i fuochi d’artificio sul tavolino. “Voglio festeggiare il capodanno tutti insieme, ci sarà anche Sakura, sicuramente.”

Sasuke lo guardò con gli occhi in fiamme e stracciò convulsamente la lettera che teneva in mano.

“Come cazzo ti sei permesso?” Urtò il tavolino, petardi e marmitte caddero sparpagliandosi sul pavimento. Naruto non fece in tempo a reagire che Sasuke lo afferrò per il bavero e lo sbatté al muro.

“Come hai potuto pensare che ci avrei creduto?”

“La verità è che se anche conoscessi il motivo del suo suicidio non cambierebbe nulla. Preferisco essere picchiato che vederti sempr-”

Sasuke gli sferrò un pugno in pieno volto, spaccandogli il labbro.


	4. "E il secondo aperitivo?"

#4 “E il secondo aperitivo?”

“Idiota.”

“In fondo l’ho fatto a fin di bene.”

“Sasuke avrebbe dovuto picchiarti con più forza.” Sakura sorseggiò il suo Anita. “Come hai potuto pensare anche solo per un istante che avrebbe funzionato? Tu, immedesimarti in Itachi. Non sai neanche scrivere, Naruto.”

“Insomma basta, ho capito, ma volevo fargli sapere che non era solo.” Naruto si stropicciò il viso tra le mani, il labbro gli doleva ancora terribilmente.

“Un modo piuttosto inquietante per farlo” Replicò. “e stupido.”

Naruto rimestò il fondo del bicchiere vuoto con la cannuccia.

Haruno sentì di esser stata forse troppo dura con lui e scambiò i due drink sul tavolo.

“A me non va più.”


	5. Carrello della spesa

5# Carrello della spesa

Naruto posò la cassa di birra nel carrello, era notte fonda e al conbini c’erano solo lui e un altro paio di sospettabili clienti. Non sapeva bene cosa comprare per la cena dell’ultimo, sarebbe stato molto più semplice ordinare qualcosa d’asporto.

Sakura aveva rifiutato l’invito, nonostante le insistenze fu irremovibile.

“Tu non hai bisogno di Sasuke e Sasuke non ha bisogno di te. L’unica cosa che otterrai a stargli accanto è farti trascinare a fondo con lui.” Così gli aveva parlato e Naruto sapeva in cuor suo che aveva ragione.

Soppesò il barattolo di conserva di pomodoro e lo buttò con il resto della spesa.


	6. Ultima chance

6# Ultima chance

Fuori sul balcone l’aria era gelida e la neve cadeva come un pulviscolo sottile. Il cielo era illuminato in lontananza da fuochi d’artificio variopinti.

“Ormai ho deciso, partirò questa primavera.”

Entrambi tenevano in mano un bastoncino scintillante.

“Davvero? Andrai in America da tuo zio Obito?” Naruto non riusciva a crederci, il suo corpo tremava ma non per il freddo.

“Se mi allontanerò da questi luoghi, i ricordi forse si faranno meno ingombranti.” Disse cupamente e conficcò il bastoncino spento nella neve depositata sulla ringhiera.

Naruto gli porse la sua stellina ancora accesa. “Scusa, ma ti amo.”

Sasuke lo fissò, gli occhi sgranati come se avesse visto un fantasma.


	7. Il primo giorno dell'anno inizia dopo mezzogiorno e cinque caffè

7# Il primo giorno dell'anno inizia dopo mezzogiorno e cinque caffè

Sasuke riempì nuovamente la tazza di caffè fumante, era già al quinto e non aveva ingurgitato altro da quando si era svegliato. Il volto era sfatto quanto il suo letto e un mal di testa feroce non gli permetteva nemmeno di pensare lucidamente.

I caldi raggi del sole filtravano dalle tende dello studio. Si sedette davanti al portatile e si massaggiò la fronte.

Era passato un anno dalla confessione di Naruto, da quando la decisione di partire aveva assunto una connotazione ancor più dolorosa e… necessaria.

Confermò l’acquisto del biglietto aereo per il Giappone. Si rilassò contro lo schienale e respirò profondamente.

_Caro fratello, non commetterò lo stesso errore._


End file.
